The White Wolf
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Rafael lingered in the woods on the outskirts of the school waiting. For who, he didn't know, until he saw the white wolf. — - Minor spoilers from S1E15.


**Author's Note: **This is what I feel like Rafael is doing while he waits for someone who will never come. He still has control of his human mind, but is trapped in his wolf form. His subconscious wolf side seems to have a faint clue as to who he is supposed to wait for, but it only leaves him with more questions. He is unsure why he is stuck as a wolf, or how it happened. He just knows that he was supposed to wait in the woods outside the schools grounds.

I have the ring that made him transform become a cuff around his foreleg. Why? It's magic, and I don't like it when jewelry vanishes during a transformation, so it turns into a cuff.

This also plays off of _Memories Fade, Feelings Made. _

Contains minor spoilers to S1E15.

**Word Count:** (Per Google Docs): 980

* * *

Rafael weaved between the trees as he ran, watching as the light slowly faded out of the sky above through the thick tree branches. He just didn't understand; what exactly happened back at the school that caused his transformation? It had to have been some kind of TRIAD contraption on his leg that forced him to transform, it just had to be.

He slowed into a fast gate before coming to a complete stop near his makeshift den he found during his roaming about. He didn't want to stay too far away from the school, but just far enough to not cause any harm should his wolf mind take over.

That was another weird thing Rafael noticed, he was rather in control of himself despite being in his werewolf form. This wasn't a usual transformation at all. If only he could somehow communicate with Alaric or the other wolves and let them know that he was himself, just trapped. Maybe the witches could get the thing off his leg.

A long, wolfish yawn escaped him mixed with a slight bark before he scratched at the ground a moment, circled it, and laid down. Letting out a snort, he scanned the perimeter, always on alert of danger should TRIAD somehow find him. Rafael would be ready for them.

Time had escaped him, Rafael wasn't sure how long he had been out there or when he was going to get answers. He just knew he had to wait for someone to help him. The only problem is he wasn't sure who that someone was.

Sleep ensnared him before he could stop himself, and Rafael found himself wandering through the trees in the twilight once more. The moon was rising, he noticed—a full moon—but nothing changed for him. He remained in his charcoal grey werewolf form while he knew his pack back at the school were suffering their transformation.

Rafael froze in place suddenly, ears shifting as it picked up a distant howl. He snorted and pawed the earth, it felt a little silly to respond to it, but it had specifically called out his name.

With a deep breath, he let out a long, powerful howl back.

The reply told him to wait. So he did.

He sniffed the air and scanned the trees around him, hearing the faint footprints in the foliage nearby. The scent was pleasant, gentle, just like the sound of her howl and her paws as she approached.

He got to his feet and made a half turn in time to watch a white wolf emerge from behind a cluster of trees. She let out a soft, playful whine his way and jerked her head to the right. He snorted and leaped in her direction, which she made a half-jump back before running off in the direction she nodded toward. Rafael was excited at seeing this wolf, he felt like she was the answer he had been waiting for. If only he could remember her name.

For the moment, it didn't matter.

He followed her to a clearing he wasn't aware existed. The moon shone brightly overhead, making her white fur almost sparkle in its beauty. She turned and looked his way with her bright blue eyes, letting out a playful yelp when she jumped toward him. Rafael took pause in noticing her eyes weren't yellow like he knew his were, but dismissed it.

Rafael lunged back, play nipping at her shoulder before she jumped away with a bark. He pounced over in her direction, trying to wrestle her to the ground, but misstepped and did a weird roll onto his back, tripping her up in the process.

A yelp escaped her when she fell on him, and he shook his head slightly and snorted, gathering his own senses. When he met her eyes again he felt his heart melt, but before he could lean up and lick her face, something nearby made a loud banging noise.

Leaping to his feet, woozy from sleep as he frantically looked around. The darkness returned, the moon was nowhere to be seen through the trees, and the female white wolf he was playing with was gone. The noise was heard again and he turned to scope out the area, sniffing the air and oscillating his ears to take in all the information he needed.

A branch from a tree hit the ground, startling him again. When he cautiously sniffed the air once more, he picked up the scent of a bear, and after a closer inspection, he saw the beast scaling a tree nearby.

He dropped his head in disappointment, half hoping that it was just the white wolf again playing games. A deep feeling of sadness settled in. The feeling of knowing this wolf somehow, but not knowing her name or remembering ever seeing her before left him lost and very confused. He knew that this wolf meant something important to him, but he also knew that this person was important to his brother, too.

Not knowing exactly who she was or why had him collapse to the ground once more. He nosed the cuff on his leg, eying the initials engraved there between the gems embedded into it. Rafael felt the loneliness overwhelm him, and he let out a sorrowful, whining howl where he lay, unable to stop the feeling of a great loss he wasn't sure he'd be able to recover from. His cries echoed into the night, and his breaths heaved with every intake before another sad whine escaped him.

This person meant a lot to him, and he wanted to know why he couldn't remember who she was. He looked at the initials again; _HM_. It meant something… it was someone's name he once knew and cared for, but all he could remember was that she was a white wolf.

The white wolf in his dreams.


End file.
